Arthroscopic knee procedures often employ suture attachments to meniscal tissue for repairing tears or injury to the human meniscus. Due to the complex nature of a knee joint, as well as various locations on the curved meniscal tissue that may need to be accessed, insertion of surgical instruments can be difficult. Meniscal tissue is more firm than epidermal (skin) tissue, and substantial force is required to pierce the meniscal tissue, typically for insertion of a suture anchor or “T”, aptly named for the appearance of a “T” when the suture extends from the middle of a rigid crossmember. Surgeons must often navigate around anatomical structures such as the Anterior Cruciate Ligament (ACL) and Medial Collateral Ligament (MCL), and may need to approach the meniscal tissue from a variety of angles. A rigid curvature of a needle for meniscal repair aids in piercing the meniscal tissue and inserting the anchor, however may interfere when passing the curved needle past other anatomical structures such as the ACL and MCL.